Macy's Guilty Pleasure
by Irrevocablyamanduh
Summary: Macy is writing a fanfiction story about Kevin Lucas. What would happen if one day her fanfic became her reality, and she was stuck in it? Is it all just a silly fangirl dream, or is it actually all true? Kacy, Macy/Kevin!
1. Positively Speechless

I got a beta finally (:

Thank you, Fabled Diamond!

Macy Misa sat in her free period with her chin rested on her hand. She was bored, completely and totally bored. Sighing, she decided to take out her laptop and start writing the new chapter to her fan fiction about Kevin Lucas of JONAS.

She knew it might sound a little bit tacky to be writing a fan fiction about someone she saw on a regular basis, but she figured that was what made her want to do it. In her fan fiction she could make _anything_ happen. In real life? Not so much.

She opened her account with a very prominent fan fiction website and smiled when she saw she had gotten some new reviews on the last chapter. She clicked the link, opening them up and read them over.

_KevinLucasismybf007:__  
__OHMYLUCAS! This is like the best story ever! I wish I could go on tour with Kevin and his brothers! They're soooo amazing! Please update soon!? (: _

_MacyhasaloveforJONAS:__  
__Awe, THANKS! I know, don't we all wish we could? ;D I'm updating! _

___Pulling up Word, Macy started typing, _

_Being on tour with Kevin Lucas and his brothers so far is pretty amaz-…_

"Hey Macy!" Macy paused for a second, looking up to see the familiar sight of Kevin Lucas, of JONAS standing right in front of her with a goofy, yet strangely welcoming smile on his face. She quickly shut her laptop, hoping he Kevin hadn't seen what she was writing and put it back into her backpack.

"Oh…umm..hi?" She said nervously and Kevin laughed, sitting down next to her. _Deep breaths Macy, in and out; deep breaths. _

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to the movies or something with Joe, Nick and Stella and I." Macy was stunned; did Kevin Lucas of JONAS just ask her to hang out? She was positively speechless. Then, as she was reminding herself to take deep breaths, she thought it over, coming to the only conclusion that she could draw from this situation: Stella must've suggested they ask her to tag along. That was nice of her; Macy made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Oh, yeah sure!" She agreed readily, "I'd love to." Macy gave Kevin a nervous smile, and Kevin got up to leave.

"Cool!" Kevin said, almost tripping over one of the chairs on his way out, Macy suppressed a giggle, "I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" Kevin waved goodbye, and Macy sat there in amazement, she had just made it through a whole conversation with Kevin Lucas of Jonas! Maybe she was getting better at this whole, not being a total dork around them thing.

Later on that day, Macy went to her best friend Stella to thank her for telling Kevin to include her on their outing.

"What?" Stella asked, surprised.

"Didn't you tell him to include me?" Macy asked, confused by her best friend's reaction.

"Actually," Stella began, a smile forming on her lips, "it was all his idea." Macy stared at her, mouth opening in shock. Kevin of JONAS had just asked her to come with them…and it was _his _ideas. She was pretty sure she was going to faint.

"I'm _sooooo_ excited!" Stella continued, "We all get to hang out for the first time! You have to wear the cutest outfit and makeup and…" Stella continued rambling on about how she was going to get Macy's outfit together and come over tomorrow after school to do her hair and makeup. But Macy wasn't listening.

She couldn't stop asking herself why would Kevin Lucas, her favorite band member from JONAS, ask _her, _number one fan girl and JONAS hazard, to come along with them? Were they becoming friends?

That night, with visions of hanging out with the members of JONAS and her best friend dancing around in her head, Macy finished writing the next chapter to her fan fiction and proudly shut her laptop with a dreamy sigh. She couldn't wait until tomorrow!

With another sigh and a smile, she got into her bed, thinking about how _amazing _tomorrow would be…

**Okay, so I like this rewrite muchhh better, and I'd like to thank **Fabled Diamond! Without her, I would have probably just gave up on this fic already.

Kay kidddos, review now please(: Cause I got many many alerts but only 5 reviews? I know you guys can do better than that! Well it would make my day if ya'll would…*hint, hint* (:


	2. My Kevy?

**Read && Review pleasssseee!(:**

**Also, very important AN at the bottom!**

**Discalmier: I do not own JONAS, If I did; Macy and Kevin would have been together two episodes ago. And Joe and Stella would have been together since the very start. Oh and Nick would have this cute character named Amanda(:**

"Jooooe," Macy muttered in her sleep, "those are my socks! _Joe_!" She rolled over and growled something under her breath, sighing and falling back asleep. However, her slumber didn't last but for a few minutes longer.

Macy Misa awoke with a start upon hearing some yelling and shouting. Curious, she opened her eyes slowly, feeling more exhausted than she had when she had gone to sleep the previous night. When she had finally managed to get her eyes open, what she saw was slightly unnerving.

She was no longer in her tiny purple room; she was in an even tinier bunk on what appeared to be a…tour bus? She opened up the small curtain that had been shielding her from the rest of the bus and stared at her surroundings in shock.

"I _know_ that I did _not _fall asleep here last night," she whispered to herself, eyes wide.

"What's that, Macy?" Macy almost stopped breathing for a second, her eyes whipping from the rest of the bus, to the boy who sat on the bunk across from her.

_Oh. My. Lucas_, she thought, feeling her mouth go dry. Sitting across from her on his own bunk with an acoustic guitar in his lap, was _Kevin freaking Lucas_. Words could not describe the emotions that were coursing through her body right this second. She had no idea what to do!

_No…no…noo, what? _She thought, looking around frantically for an explanation,_ Why am I here? _Her eyes fell back on Kevin and she swallowed hard,_ Oh hell, forget it! Kevin Lucas is sitting across from me in nothing but a white v-neck shirt and boxers! _She sighed inwardly, a smile beginning to grace her lips,_ Wait…Kevin Lucas, bus; Am I…on tour with…JONAS?_

"Macy?" Kevin asked when she hadn't answered for a long moment. She smiled at him, which prompted Kevin to give her one of his gorgeous goofy smiles, and well, then everything went black.

"Macy! Macy…?"Kevin Lucas bolted from his bunk and rushed to where she had fallen onto the floor. He knelt next to her and gathered her up into his arms, trying to shake her awake. At this point, he was practically hysterical with worry.

"What happened?" Kevin's younger brother, Nick asked, having just come upon the scene. He stepped over a mess of pillows to kneel next to his brother before continuing,. "I thought she was over her whole get worked up about being near a member of JONAS and then passing out phase?"

"Me too…I don't know what happened! She woke up, muttered something under her breath and then looked at me with her eyes wide and when I asked her what she had said, she passed out!"

Soon though, Macy resurfaced, thinking she would find herself back in her room and the whole being on tour with JONAS thing would just be a dream; but when she opened her eyes, she found herself in Kevin's arms. She swallowed hard, willing herself not to panic.

"Oh thank God, you're okay!" Kevin said with a sigh of relief, pulling her closer to him and kissing her lips lightly.

"Did…you just…" she started, her mind going wild, trying to find any explanation for this. Any at all.

"Did I just, what, Macy?" Kevin asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Her heart pounded and she felt like she was going to explode. _This is a dream_, she whispered in her head, _that's the _only _explanation for all the crazy stuff that's going on. So, I might as well enjoy it while I can._

"Nothing," she said, smiling and shaking her head. Kevin smiled back at her and she tried not to faint this time. Then, Macy heard her phone vibrate from her bunk. She turned around and pulling away from Kevin and climbing back into her bunk, checking the mess of sheets and blankets for her phone. Once she found it she picked it up and checked to see who it was. It was a text message from Stella. She clicked view message.

_How's touring with the guys going? I bet you're already dying to come home! Well, maybe not cause of all that extra time you get to spend with *your* Kevy ;)_

"My Kevy?" Macy asked, her forehead crinkling in confusion.

"Yeah Macy?" Kevin asked, looking at her from where he was now sitting, back in his bunk.

_Whoa_, Macy thought, looking over at him and noticing that he was patting the spot next to him, _this is starting to get even weirder…and slightly more…_She got up and crossed the bus so she could sit next to him, a smile gracing her lips before she finished her thought, _interesting._

"Kevin," She began once she had settled herself down next to him, "how long have you guys been on the tour?"

"Have you already lost track?" Kevin chuckled and Macy just nodded, not that she had known the answer in the first place, but… "It's only the second day."

Worried, Kevin asked her if she wasn't enjoying herself. "Are you not having any fun?--"His forehead creased--"Do you want to go back home?"

"No, no; of course not. I was just wondering."

If this was a dream, it was a _very_ long, _very _detailed dream. Usually, she would've woken up by now.

_WAIT!_ Macy thought frantically, reaching over to where her laptop bag had been stashed, somewhere next to her bunk. She reached into the bag and pulled it out, turning it on and pulling up her fan fiction, "_On the Road With JONAS"._

_Today was fun, but pretty boring. _The document typed as Macy watched it with her eyes wide,_ Woke up this morning to seeing Kevin and passing out because of his beautiful smile for the first time in a while._

"Oh. My. God." Could it be true, was she in her own fan fiction? _No_, Macy thought, laughing nervously, _that's __insane_. _I'm just having a very long, very strange, very…good dream that just-so-happens to sound word for word like your fanfic_…_no big deal…happens all the time…_

"What's wrong Macy?" Kevin asked, watching as she stared at her laptop, mouth agape, and seeing her distraught face, Kevin was wondering what was going on with her this morning, she was acting so strange.

"Oh, uh nothing; Stella's just bothering me about fashion again" She laughed nervously, "Good ol' Stella."

_Wait. That's why Kevin's been being so nice to me! _She thought, coming to a strange realization, In her fan fiction, she was dating Kevin! So is she dating Kevin in her dream? That would certainly explain the kiss from earlier…

"Kevin?" Macy shut her laptop and looked over to where he was sitting next to her.

"Yeah Macy?" He asked. She swallowed, a bit nervous. She didn't know how to put this, what was she supposed to say to him_? 'Hey Kev, I was just wondering…are we like going out? Ya know cause' I totally forget if we were or not…' _That sounded so dumb!

"How long have we been going out?" She asked, wondering at the last minute if that sounded stupid too. It probably did. First she forgot how long they had been on tour, then she forgot how long they had been going out. What kind of a girlfriend--if she was his girlfriend at all--would do such a thing? Macy took a deep breath and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Um, since last month. You remember don't you? I asked you to the movies? And while we were there, I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

_Huh? _She thought, _Wasn't the movie she was supposed to go see with them tomorrow_? What was going on here? Why wasn't Macy waking up already? Was she dead? Was she in a coma? Was all of this _really_ happening?

**This story would still be impossible without my wonder beta, Fabled Diamond. **

**Her link is on my page, go and check out her AMAZING stories! (:**

**Oh, and I'm not adding any more until I get at least 6 more reviews on this chapter, I never do that; but hey it's only 6!**

**Have a great night loves, Mandy. I'm feeling like Amanda today, I can never make up my mind. Lmfao. **


	3. Like, Your Life

Either the well was very deep, or she fell very slowly, _for she had plenty of time as she went down to look about her and to wonder what was going to happen next._

-Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

Still puzzled about why the hell she was stuck in her own fan fiction, Macy decided it would be smart to call up her best friend Stella. Maybe she might know what the heck was going on. To have some privacy, Macy slipped into the tiny bathroom at the end of the bus. _God, I hope Stella doesn't think I'm a total idiot…_

"Hey Mace! Wha-" Cutting Stella off, Macy started talking in a low voice, paranoid that one of the boys might overhear her conversation.

"Listen to me Stella- and do not laugh. I think I'm going insane."

Stella Malone had to keep herself from erupting with laughter, sometimes she worried deeply about her best friend. "Umm, okay Macy? And why is this?"

"Alright, you remember the other week when I told you about that website, the fan fiction one? And how I was writing one about JONAS?"

"Of course I remember, Macy, I thought you were _reallllly _getting, like _majorly_ obsessed. Like, stalkerish obsessed." Macy was getting so annoyed by Stella's remarks, but right now she had something more important to discuss than how much of a jerk Stella was being.

"I need you to pull it up. Go to www dot fanfiction dot net, then once you're there go to the search bar and look up '_On the Road With JONAS'"_

"Macy look, I'm really not up for these little games, I have to get the rest of these outfit for the boys together, so when they come back next week they'll have more clean cloth-" Cutting her friend off again, Macy had gotten very frustrated.

"I don't _care _what you're doing!" Macy shrieked into the phone, her voice shrill and somewhat panicked, "I don't care if you're freaking putting together an outfit for the _freakin' president! JUST. DO. IT. Now. _Please." Huffing out a short breath of air, Macy tried to calm her self down.

Stella Malone was shocked- her best friend hadn't gotten that upset since…since…well, since the time little Ricky Lane beat her on the tennis court. "Alright! Alright! I will! Hold on." Getting up from her bed and walking to her wooden desk, Stella did as Macy told her to and went to the website; pulling up her fan fiction. "I cannot tell you how incredibly weird this is, Macy…"

"Stella!"

"Okay, okay! Now what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to read it."

"You what!? _NO!_ That's just _weird _Macy…really, really, _really_ weird." Stella Malone was not going to read a story that her once overly obsessed friend wrote about her three best friends.

"Stella, please, please; please! I'll let you give me a Stella makeover when I get home! I'll do _anything_! Just please, please, _please_ read it." Stella thought for a moment…_hmm giving Macy a makeover…_

"Fine! But do I get to give you a new outfit, with high heels and everything?"

"Yes Stella!"

"Yay! Okay, give me a few minutes." Macy then heard someone approach the door,

she was starting to get nervous and Stella was taking forever to read just the short first chapter. Just when Macy thought she was going to explode because of her nerves, Stella finally spoke up.

"Mace…this is _soo_ weird. This is like…it's like, your life, are you writing a diary or something?"

"Yes it is! And no, no I'm not, look at the date, that was three weeks ago whe-" Now, Stella was cutting Macy off.

"When Kevin asked you to be his girlfriend and go on tour with him…" Stella said, trailing off as she stared at her computer screen open mouthed.

"Exactly."

**Blah, this chapter is not the best. And it's way short. I'll try to update again tomorrow. –Mandy.**


	4. alert! new chapter is up!

**I don't know why…but for some reason it's not alerting me the new chapter is up. So it is up! And I'm not going to dive into the engagement. That's all I'm saying; **_**if ya know what I mean**_**.**


End file.
